


Холодный военный расчет

by efinie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С точки зрения Зимнего Солдата, поведение Стива Роджерса не имеет смысла...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Холодный военный расчет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the cold calculus of war](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469953) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Если вам не понравился перевод, по-русски так не говорят и бла-бла-бла, оставьте это при себе. Потому что художник так видит"! ;-) Просто считайте это моим вам реком на англофик.

С точки зрения Зимнего Солдата, поведение Стива Роджерса не имеет смысла.

Он тратит огромное количество времени и энергии на Баки, хотя риск, вероятно, никогда не окупится. (Солдат объяснил ему, в свои менее светлые моменты, что Баки, возможно, умер при падении, что ущерб может быть постоянным, что нет никаких гарантий, что воспоминания, которые он пытается восстановить, все еще можно там найти ...) 

Стива Роджерса, кажется, это не волнует. Он прямо заявляет, что его не беспокоит, что Баки спит на его диване, ест его еду, остается на всю ночь, молча слоняясь по квартире, потому что его биологические часы настолько сбиты, что их фактически больше нет, а каждый раз, когда устраивается спать, просыпается со сдавленным криком из-за прибора, смыкающегося вокруг черепа, и ледяного холода, проникающего в конечности. 

Стив Роджерс спокойно соглашается, когда Баки просит не отдавать его обратно в ЩИТ, когда начинает дрожать (недопустимо, _неприемлемо_ , **недопустимо** ) от одной только мысли о том, что будет связан в медицинской лаборатории, и в его мозгу будут копаться. Снова. Стив Роджерс принимает все эти недопустимые сбои и моменты слабости со странным выражением глаз, которое Баки не знает, как интерпретировать, но начинает подбирать определение, и это - « _жалость_ ».

Баки думает, что сделает что угодно, чтобы этот человек его не жалел. 

Он начинает думать о себе, как о Баки, даже мысленно, потому что проще представить то, что с ним происходит, как миссию. Восстановление воспоминаний и превращение себя в человека из Смитсоновского музея - ясная цель, на которую он может равняться. Он может сконцентрироваться на голосе и улыбке человека из черно-белых фильмов. В хорошие дни, когда он делает тихое невозмутимое замечание и Стив смеется, тепло и ярко, он даже думает, что поймал эту цель на прицел. Он считает, что если бы агент Романова была рядом, она бы поняла: иногда это самая легкая вещь в мире - стать тем, кем кто-то хочет вас видеть. По крайней мере, легче, чем выяснять, что вы хотите для себя. Но она исчезла (где-то в Европе, говорит Стив) и оставила его наедине с человеком, для которого бесхитростная честность является второй натурой.

Тем не менее, расчет для него все еще не имеет смысла. Это не то, что Пирс когда-либо делал, а Пирс _ценил_ его. ( _Твоя работа сформировала века._ ) Вы не вкладываете средства в восстановление и ремонт безнадежно сломанного имущества. Не тогда, когда более жизнеспособные альтернативы открыты для вас.

Это холодный расчет, но это единственный способ понимать других людей, который Зимний Солдат знает. 

До той ночи, когда Стив Роджерс держит его за руку. Тогда он понимает… 

Это... не хорошая ночь. Или, может быть, наоборот. Он наполовину просыпается от сна, менее ужасного, чем большинство - далекое воспоминание о голоде смешано с гораздо более поздними воспоминаниями о голоде - и не может вспомнить, был ли он подростком на улицах Бруклина или брошенным оружием, живущим как бродяга в среднеатлантических штатах.

Когда он просыпается снова, он не на улице. Он свернулся калачиком на раздвижном диване Стива, животу все еще вполне комфортно от съеденной вечером еды, а Стив сидит рядом, его пальцы переплетены с пальцами единственной руки Баки из плоти и крови, даря тепло и уют. Судя по жесткому углу шеи и плеч Стива, тому, как он держит книгу в другой руке, и полоске предрассветного света, сочащегося через окно, Стив был там... несколько часов, может быть. Просто... держал Баки за руку, пока тот спал.

Баки шевелится, движется, чтобы выпутаться, Стив улыбается, глядя сверху вниз, и наклоняется, чтобы любяще поцеловать его в лоб. 

Очевидно, что Стив забылся. Несомненно, он думал о каком-то счастливом времени, глядя на сонное выражение лица Баки, и отреагировал так, как он, должно быть, делал до войны и давнего падения. Мгновением позже Стив осознает свою ошибку; он замирает, как испуганный олень, и поспешно отстраняется, извинения уже наполовину готовы сорваться с его губ. Но теперь Зимний Солдат понимает, что Баки уже подозревал. Стив был влюблен в него. Это - недостающая часть уравнения, иррациональное число, что придает всему смысл.

Конечно, Стив бросит все силы, чтобы вернуть своего любимого. Любовь разрушает вашу способность мыслить. Зимний Солдат видел невинных, бросающихся под его пули, чтобы защитить своих любимых, даже при том, что пуля может пройти через двух человек. 

Это, по крайней мере, что-то достаточно простое для его понимания. 

Прежде чем Стив может полностью отодвинуться, Баки находится в его личном пространстве, сплетаясь с ним. Это не так естественно, но и не настолько неловко, как он боялся, это может быть. Он садится и наклоняется, правая рука плавно скользит вокруг талии Стива. Если он просто приподнимет голову, сможет устроиться против широкой груди Стива, пока их губы почти не соприкоснутся в явном приглашении. Он не может вспомнить, как они обычно приноравливались, но Стив может иметь Баки, если он хочет его. Баки ничего не стоит предложить это - это просто тело, и такое использование добрее, чем в Гидре. Он бы предпочел быть чьим-то воспоминанием, чем чьим-то оружием. 

Стив не сокращает расстояние между ними. Несколько болезненно долгих секунд они оба находятся в личном пространстве друг друга и тело Баки жаждет сделать что-нибудь, чтобы разорвать тупик, в который он сам себя загнал, но он не уверен, что именно - единственная форма прикосновения, которое он может вспомнить, это насилие - а Стив _не двигается_.

— Кто ты сейчас? — спрашивает Роджерс, и Баки не понимает, почему вопрос вообще актуален. 

Баки не хочет говорить. Он просто хочет, чтобы Стив сократил эту последнюю часть дистанции и взял все в свои руки. Баки не хорош в разговорах, но он чертовски хорош в принятии приказов.

— Я не знаю, что делать, Стив, ты должен помочь мне сейчас, — предлагает он осторожно, надеясь, что это поспособствует чему-то, _чему угодно_. Он сделал свой ход, и теперь не может отступить грациозно; единственный путь - вперед, удвоить ставки. Он проводит правой рукой вниз по спине Стива, так, как, он видел, это делают другие, в комфорте и привязанности, и Стив выгибается немного в прикосновение, но он все еще _не… черт бы его побрал…_

— Я не могу, Бак. Это было бы неправильно. Не тогда, когда ты в таком состоянии, — его голос так нежен, но теперь что-то вроде паники растет в груди Баки, угрожая затопить его, как приливная волна. Дыхание перехватывает в горле, он прижимается ближе к Стиву, и руки Стива наконец, _наконец_ , обнимают его…

(Неловкие ночи на полу, усыпанном диванными подушками, ни один из них не вполне знает то, что они делают, но, Боже, каждое прикосновение слаще меда) 

(Он собирается за границу завтра, и Стив в первый раз просит Баки трахнуть его по-настоящему. Худое тельце под ним слишком напряженное и Баки не уверен в том, чего Стив боится: что это будет больно или что этот первый раз будет единственным, но, в любом случае, он гладит каждый дюйм этой мягкой бледной кожи, пока Стив не становится томным и податливым под его руками)

(Его тело ощущается не так после того дерьма, что Гидра закачала в его жилы, и все, чего он хочет, потопить себя в Стиве, пока не сможет заменить эту неправильность приятными воспоминаниями. И, даже если Стив странный и огромный, он по-прежнему выгибает спину как счастливый кот, когда Баки сгибает два пальца внутри него)

…этого слишком много, слишком много, и плечи Баки дрожат, а ладони закрывают лицо. Руки Стива сжимаются вокруг него, он что-то говорит, но Баки едва слышит. Отдаленно он может услышать, как задыхается против твердой груди Стива, и это тоже непростительная слабость, которую Стив продолжает прощать. Лавина воспоминаний бьет как кувалдой и это _больно_. Это как мышечная память - как собирание снайперской винтовки и осознание, что он точно знает, как ее использовать - за исключением того, что те воспоминания не имеют ничего общего с этими, что они ни в какое сравнение не идут с потрясающе сокровенным знанием того, что он раньше был тем _человеком_ , который _чувствовал_ эти вещи, слишком значительные, чтобы его разбитое сердце смогло вынести. 

— Баки? Поговори со мной, давай. Скажи мне, что происходит у тебя в голове, — шепчет Стив. Эти слова, наконец, достигают сознания, и Баки унимает дрожащее дыхание и восстанавливает некое подобие самоконтроля.

— Это просто тело, — говорит он вслух, надеясь сделать это правдой. Если это только секс, он может обрабатывать только секс. Он послушно раздевался, послушно открывал рот, послушно позволял чужим трогать и рассматривать себя и раньше, в более жестких и более клинических условиях. Не то, что Стив сделал бы это неприятным для него. И если бы Стив просто _сделал это_ , с этого началась бы расплата за неисчислимые долги Баки. Это просто тело, оружие, то, что не принадлежит ему, и он не будет предъявлять претензии. 

С другой стороны, он не может справиться с наплывом желания, что оставляет царапающую боль внутри. Он не может вынести внезапное осознание зияющих дыр, взорванных прямо в его разуме; это похоже на недостающую конечность, он забыл, что она у него была, оглушенный первоначальным шоком. И теперь, когда накатило осознание, он больше не в состоянии прекратить это и игнорировать боль. Он отдал бы все, что угодно, чтобы вернуть обратно свое неведение.

— О, _Бак_ , — выдыхает Стив, и пытается прижать его ближе в этом утешительном объятии, которое угрожает утопить его.

Зимний Солдат отстраняется.


End file.
